


Second Chances

by AvengedInk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengedInk/pseuds/AvengedInk
Summary: Lexa hates Saturdays. More specifically, Lexa hates Saturdays that have anything to do with Bellamy and Octavia Blake. 
Alternatively:Christmas one-shot where Lexa is forced to be Santa but may not mind it all that much when she finds out Clarke is on the naughty list.





	

Lexa tugged at her velvet collar nervously as she paced the length of the Arkadia Mall women’s restroom. Octavia had called in a panic and practically begged her to cover Bellamy’s shift; the older Blake sibling was unsurprisingly in some sort of seasonal, alcohol-induced coma. Lexa was annoyed at her Saturday morning being ruined, but she acquiesced, decidedly sure that she could take any job of Bellamy Blake’s and do it twice as good. 

That was her first mistake. 

She heard the door click open and immediately ran to the nearest stall to hide before she heard a familiar laugh echo through the restroom. 

“Blake,” she growled, still refusing to emerge from her precious cover. “You owe me more than a couple beers after this is over.” 

Octavia chuckled. “I’m merely the messenger, you can take that up with Bell. Now get your skinny ass out of that stall! You’re on in five.” 

Lexa grumbled in protest but did as she was told, feet shuffling in embarrassment at Octavia’s scrutiny. The corners of the shorter brunette’s mouth turned up a bit, but Lexa was thankful she didn’t laugh. 

“Looking good, Lex, I admit I didn’t think you would be this attractive as a man,” she teased.

The older girl rolled her eyes and wrenched up the fake beard from around her neck, snapping the strings in place and tucking any visible strands of dark hair into her hat. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and cringed. From the tip of her red hat to the toe of her polished boots, this was as un-Lexa as Lexa had ever seen herself. She huffed a sigh. 

“Don’t be a Grinch, Lexacoon, your day is just getting started,” Octavia smiled wickedly, handing her heavy bag of candy canes. 

~

Octavia led her to an intersection of the Ark that was decorated tackily with multicolored Christmas lights and fake bags of presents. A gigantic plastic tree stretched all the way to the ceiling, a shining star placed gaudily on top. Lexa audibly groaned when she saw her place of employ; it was an overly cushioned chair that would no doubt dwarf her. She glanced at her phone - 9:58am, two minutes until the mall doors opened and her hell began. 

“Get comfy,” Octavia advised, “you’ll be here for awhile.” She turned to leave and Lexa quickly reached out and clung to her arm. 

“You’re leaving me?!” She hissed, desperation in her voice. O gave her a patronizing look.

“Not for long, I just have to change. Look, your security detail is here to protect you from all those big, bad children.” 

Lexa whipped around to see two awkward-looking teenagers approach in poorly made elf costumes. One was gangly and nervous and the other seemed entirely too full of himself. Nobody should be that goddamned self assured in a cheap mall elf get-up. When she turned back around, Octavia was nowhere in sight. She let out another deep sigh before bumbling to her chair, the extra padding shifting uncomfortably under her clothing. She all but collapsed in it. The arrogant elf (who had irritatingly floppy hair) gave her a once over. 

“Guess they lowered the Santa requirements,” he muttered condescendingly. Lexa rolled her eyes and didn’t bother answering. 

They took their positions at the gate entrance in silence before Octavia returned, skipping past the other elves, her ears much pointier and her body embellished in festive green velvet. Her dark hair was braided to both sides. She was admittedly pretty cute in the outfit, and Lexa glanced forlornly at herself, the padding on her abdomen obscuring the floor. 

“Santa’s number one elf, at your service,” Octavia saluted dramatically. At this rate Lexa was sure her eyes were going to roll out of her head. 

Then, the bell chimed as the clock hit ten, and Lexa was unprepared for the sheer amount of families that poured through the glass doors, forming a polite if not slightly disorderly line. 

They asked her why her belly was so big and her face so thin, why her eyebrows were brown and her beard white, why her voice was so high pitched and her lap so darn bony. Lexa heartily laughed through all the inquiries, claiming she was on a diet, that she was dyeing her eyebrows for Mrs. Claus, that she had a cold. The parents eyed her with distaste. 

It’s not that Lexa hated kids, because she didn't. She had a little brother that she adored. But Lexa sure as hell hated Christmas, and the Santa costume wasn't doing her any favors. 

Finally, the clock was rounding close to 8pm and Lexa knew she would be free, hopefully to never again grace the halls of Arkadia Mall, or at least, not like this. The line of little ankle biters had dwindled to nothing. The tiny, sharp-elbowed boy currently climbing off of her gave an insistent kick to her shin before scurrying back to his mother, and Lexa glared after him, but breathed a sigh of relief at his absence. Her green gaze shifted to the last group of the excruciatingly long day, and her eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 

There were two rather attractive teenaged girls waiting patiently, the brunette scowling at Rude Elf who looked a bit like a kicked puppy. Lexa smirked inwardly. 

The blonde met her gaze with piercing blue eyes full of mischief, and smiled rather devilishly. Lexa swallowed nervously. 

She sauntered through the makeshift gate as Lexa’s eyes trailed over her body appreciatively. Her blonde hair fell in perfect waves down her back, framing her round face. She had full, pink lips and a dimpled chin, which Lexa found rather endearing. Tight black leggings accentuated her curves and she was wearing a bright red sweater with the word Naughty scripted across her chest. 

Mystery girl stopped just short of her, eyes twinkling with a secret that Lexa definitely wanted to know. Lexa glanced at the clock. 

“It’s, uh, kind of the end of my shift,” she squeaked. The blonde pouted exaggeratedly, drawing Lexa’s attention to her lips, before she leaned down to whisper in Lexa’s ear. 

“Can't you make an exception, St. Nick? In the spirit of the holiday season?” 

Lexa had just about the least holiday spirit of anyone she knew, but the blonde’s warm breath washed over Lexa’s neck and sent shivers down her spine. Her voice dripped seduction and Lexa’s heart pounded furiously at her proximity. Panicking, she looked around for help. 

Her elf entourage had left rather hastily, and Octavia was pointedly ignoring her predicament in favor or hanging all over the blonde's friend. The mall intersection was deserted. Lexa’s jaw clenched reflexively. She was way too gay for this.

“Um, sure, yeah,” she stuttered. 

Her uncertain acceptance in no way prepared her for the blonde to straddle her, arms around her neck for support, chests nearly flush together. For a long moment Lexa didn’t know where to put her hands, so she curved them around the girl's slender waist. It was strange how well they seemed to fit. Their breath mingled as Lexa watched her with wide eyes. 

Oh, yeah, Lexa realized. I’m supposed to talk now. 

“So, er,” she coughed at the break in her voice, “what do you want for Christmas?”

Blue-grey eyes narrowed as their owner innocently twirled a lock of blonde hair around her finger. Her other hand, still resting on Lexa’s shoulder, began to absently stroke the back of the brunette’s neck. 

“Don't be silly,” the girl admonished, “I won't be getting any presents this year.” Before Lexa could question her, she inched closer until their noses were nearly touching. “I've been a very bad girl.” 

Lexa nearly choked. 

“Uh, well, um, I - uh.” She was sure her face was completely red by now. The blonde shifted a little in her lap and Lexa fought off the urge to move her hands lower. 

Lexa thought she saw a hint of amusement in the blonde’s eyes before it was gone, replaced by the sultry look from before. Her mouth dropped into its trademark pout. The taller girl itched to kiss it away.

“Naughty girls deserve to be punished, don't they?” 

Lexa blinked, slow and long. 

“That's alright,” she breathed, “I'm all about second chances.” 

Now, both hands were back around Lexa’s neck as the blonde drew herself closer. Every inch of the brunette’s body was on fire. 

“In that case,” the blonde husked, “I can think of something I want.” 

She leaned forward and placed her lips at Lexa’s pulse point, ghosting over skin until she reached the taller girl’s lips, hovering there. Tan skin erupted in goosebumps. The blonde’s legs wrapped fully around Lexa’s body, her fingers rooting possessively in brunette hair. The red hat fell uselessly to the ground. Lexa could feel the girl’s eyelashes on her cheek, the heat emanating from her core, the way her breath hitched slightly (though she tried to hide it). The only thing that existed was this girl, this stranger, and Lexa was completely stalled, trying to figure out how to be closer. Green eyes slammed shut. Her whole being felt like it was shuddering in anticipation. 

Suddenly, the weight in her lap was gone. 

She opened her eyes to see mystery girl strutting away with her friend in tow, throwing a wink over her shoulder before she rounded the corner and was out of sight. 

Lexa let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, but her chest tightened in disappointment. That's when she noticed the carefully folded piece of paper tucked into her jacket pocket. 

‘Dear Santa Claus, 

Call me (; xxx-xxx-xxxx  
-Clarke’

She grinned like a fool, jumped up and waved the paper in Octavia's face. The smaller brunette had a similarly dazed look on her face, but smirked at Lexa’s excitement. 

“Still want that beer I owe you?” 

“Hell yes. But, don't worry. First round’s on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Anyone want a sequel? No idea what inspired this. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the formatting is weird, I wrote this on my phone.


End file.
